


Nothing

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Familial Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's something, alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

"You little -"

And the bastard hits him, which is no real surprise, really, coming from Len. It's not like Johnny didn't know exactly where this was headed when he opened his mouth instead of slinking quietly away.

"Get out," Len screeches at him, and he'd swear that's what it is, a screech like some harpy, "You're nothing to me, you hear? Nothing!"

He doesn't bother to say it, just laughs in Len's face with blood rolling down his chin. Nothing doesn't slide under your skin and spread like poison, nothing doesn't provoke fits of rage, nothing isn't worth the effort of a beating.

He's something, alright.


End file.
